


Canadian World Domination Through Curling (Threes Drabble-and-a-half)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [8]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-30
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Canadian World Domination Through Curling (Threes Drabble-and-a-half)

"Vecchio," Turnbull said. The man called Raymond Vecchio looked up. "Good work today. The curling argument was a nice touch."

Vecchio stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and shrugged. "S'what I do," he said. "Another day older and deeper in debt, _sir_. You were ready to get me out, right?"

"Of course."

"You don't think he suspects, do you?" Vecchio asked nervously. "I mean, he pulled all my fake papers right away. They were supposed to be hidden."

"Men like Fraser hate to admit that their government uses espionage," Turnbull said. "Besides, you seem to be keeping him preoccupied."

Vecchio flushed red. "That's not business."

Turnbull put a comforting hand on Vecchio's shoulder. "The Canadian world government will not discriminate against homosexuals," he said.

"Hey, I'm in. I'm loyal. O Canada and all that. But it's killing me here -- that _was_ Canada winning the men's championship, wasn't it?"


End file.
